Pilot
Description This is Total drama awesome season 1 episode 1 Transcript Chris:(sits in a hot tub watching TV) is this how i'm sopposed to live life? With no Total drama? I don't know! chef:hey chris (hands Chris an envelope) Chris:isn't this a permission slip for a new season chef:well something like that chris:wait so this is..... chef:the permission Chris:yeeeeeeeeeah!!!!! TOTAL DRAMA AWWWWWWESOME! chef:we should call it that chris:we are (theme song) chris:were back and having out new season TOTAL DRAMA AWESOME! As you can see it's still from the original not toxic-wasted island! (a boat shows up at the dock) chris:look who it is it's Trent! trent:look i only came back to clear thing up with Gwen chris:so you don't want the one hundred thousand dollars trent:i don't really care if i do or not (walks to the other side of the dock) chris:up next is gwen (the boat shows up) gwen:trent! trent:gwen! chris:whatever gwen:(runs over to trent) what are you doing here trent:i just entered.... chris:enough with the love parade (another boat shows up) duncan:yeah! chris:duncan! duncan:hahaha it's nice to be out off (shivers) gwen:(looks stunned) uhh i need to do something (runs up to duncan) duncan:yes gwen gwen:look you and me are breaking up duncan:why? gwen:i want to be back with trent duncan:i was going to tell you anyways gwen:yesssss chris:i said enough already (a plane shows up) plane driver:(says something) chris:what? plane driver:drop......the......water? chris:uhhh yeah! zoey:(looks out of the door) AHHHHH chef:(pushes zoey off the plane) dawn:(closes her eyes and falls off) Owen:wooo hoo! (jumps out) alejandro:mama mea! (jumps out) heather:no way am i doing this again chef:(kicks heather out) heather:AHHHHHH cody:woah! chef:(pushes cody off the plane) sierra:cooooody! (jumps out) Courtney:no use (falls out) DJ:oh no man i can't chef:(throws DJ a parachute) DJ:that's it?! chef:(pushes DJ out of the plane) DJ:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! harold:what's so bad about jumping chef:(kicks harold in the butt out of the plane) harold:mommy? (starts falling) chris:oh ho ho ho nice one Chef chef:(gives a thumbs up) leshawna:(jumps out) yeah! (while falling) This is actully kinda scary justin:(while falling) ahhhhh the wind in my hair lindsay:(while falling) where's the latter to this plane? noah:(while falling) this is so boring tyler:(while falling)AHHHHH! chris:and look who's back blainley:i wasn't trying to chef:yes you did blainley:NO I... chef:(drops blainley out of the plane) Beth:ooooh! (falls out of the plane) bridgette and geoff:(whle falling they kiss) brick:(while falling)i shouldn't be scared they should be scared scott:oh c'mon again? (sees shark in water) ahhh! chef:(pushes him out real far) chris:welsome everyone to total drama awesome heather:this isn't awesome my hair's wet duncan:i wasn't even in the water gwen:me neither heather:oh is that trent? trent:why would you care heather:because you kissed me gwen:what the heck are you trying to pull here? heather:oh nothing leshawna:you don't want to make me mad harold:warning it's a warning heather:how is that a warning if she's just a stuck up teen chris:(whispers) that's why this is called total drama duncan:woah hahaha (heather and leshawna are fighting) chris:settle down dawn:i see haunting in your future heather:ugh! cody:can someone help me sierra:can i pick you up cody:uuhh no owen:wait don't we need teams chris:right owen! beth:so are we going to be seperated into teams now? scott:yeah well soon at least chris:yeah well right now justin:great! chris:when i call your name come stand by me Cody cody:(walks up by chris) chris:Heather heather:oh great (walks up by chris) chris:Justin! justin:(walks up by chris) chris:DJ DJ:yeah! (Walks up by chris) chris:Owen,Courtney and Sierra owen:yeahahaha (walks up by chris) courtney and sierra:(also walk up by chris) chris:duncan,harold,alejandro duncan,harold and alejandro:(walk up by chris) chris:trent,gwen and noah trent,gwen and noah:(walk up by chris) chris:you guys will formely be known as the massive meteors owen:hahaha a meteor chris:the rest of you left will be known as the great gators tyler:but that's not fair they have two more people than us chris:oh really ezekiel and eva:(walk up to them) lindsay:oh well yeah ezekiel:nice to be back eva:losers